blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Grammar Git
Grammar Git is a character in Blobclash Universe. He always has perfect grammar and has a panic attack when he accidentally spells a word wrong or used punctuation when it shouldn't have been used. He rages outrageously if someone uses incorrect grammar, usually telling them the following: "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT. I HAVE A DICTIONARY UP MY ASS CRACK. *Swallows big bit of spit in his throat* You cunt. How dare you? Did you ever graduate school? *Laughs acrimoniously*." His way of life When Nigel Travioli Gramolian(nicknamed Grammar Git by most people) was born, his parents knew he was going to one clever person. When he first went to Nursery, the teachers were always impressed by him and thought of him as a little cunt. When Nigel was 12 years old he was such a misbehaving child that he got the cane several times a day even though it was banned. When his parents told him off or said no to something he wanted, he screamed like a brat with his defeaning screeching and American accent. He always said that his life goal is to own every single book in the universe. At school everyone hated him, though he thought they loved him. When bad kids made noise in class while the teacher was teaching, Nigel would always stand up(getting the teacher's attention in the process), clears his throat and babbles on, "How dare you. You should not be so disrespectful while a hardworking teacher tries to teach young children like us. If you want to grow up to be a smart person and have everyone love you, you must listen. Listen to the king of the class right now. You will NOT inturrupt the teacher while he/she is teaching again, or I shall do another long, smart, kind message like this until you learn your lesson! Thank you." As he sits back down, getting a gold star at the speech he just said. High school for Nigel was alright for him. Though he got chosen to get beaten up by the bullies with the dodgeballs every day, he always had a comeback with his smartness. He screams with his defeaning screech which makes the people stop throwing dodgeballs at him. Appearance Nigel Gramolian is mostly seen wearing big, nerd glasses and his button on his shirt always buttoned up to the very top. He has jackups(trousers pulled up very high, showing your socks.), and with suspenders/braces. He wears bright pink socks or bright red socks. For footwear, he wears flip flops to the beach, Crocs and big, wooden clogs(mostly). He annoys everyone when he walks because the wooden clogs make a very noisy sound when he walks. Nigel eventually decided to super-glue his clogs on so he'd never have to take them off as he had become attached to his beloved clogs. Because of his love for Clogs and Crocs, he made a song called Croc 'n' Clogs. Trivia *Nigel's favourite candy is Nerds. He believes eating them gives him more intelligence. *He has a total of 158,000 clogs in his collection, almost every clog in the world. *He frequently tap dances in his clogs. *He once travelled to South America in search of a legendary glowing clog. He did not find anything, a bully had told him to make him miss a year of school. When he returned to school to face the bully, he angrily walked over to him and gave a long, hateful speech about why he should be expelled and won't get anywhere in life. This was the most insulting thing Nigel had ever said to someone, but he felt like the bully deserved it because he disrespected clogs, and, himself, The Clog King. Dutchclogs.jpg|Nigel's most popular choice of clogs. wooden-shoes.jpg|Nigel's collection of clogs.